


death may have been kinder

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: What do you do when your life falls apart in the most unexpected way?Logan survived the explosion but he wasn't Veronica's Logan, not anymore.





	death may have been kinder

She ran. She wasn’t proud of it but she did it. 

Neptune used to be home. It still was, but now it was mostly a reminder. Even with all of the changes there was too much history on every corner for her to stay. 

What she was even less proud of is that she didn’t go back. Sure, they had people from all over the country requesting cases and it gave her a convenient excuse to get away but she’d always meant to go back. Her dad was in Neptune, Wallace too. But one case turned into another turned into another and she blinked and it had been a year. 

Maddie had called to commemorate the anniversary of her starting full time at Mars Investigations and Veronica had lost herself in a bottle after hanging up. 

How had it come to this? 

Oh right, some asshole blew up her husband. 

That’s right. Two whole hours of marriage before it literally went up in flames. 

Veronica hated herself for it but sometimes she thought it might have been better if Logan had died that day. At least then she could have had closure, mourned and moved on. 

Instead, what happened was far worse. He survived.

And he forgot.

She sat by his bed for three months while he slept in a coma only for him to wake up and have no idea who she was. Veronica had been through a lot in her life, thought she’d suffered as much pain as she could, but nothing compared to Logan looking at her and asking who she was. 

Nothing.

Except maybe the three months after that where they tried to jog his memory only for him to keep looking at her sadly.

Except maybe the moment when, after three months of trying to forge a new bond, trying to start fresh, Logan sat her down and asked for space. Because apparently, having her there waiting for him to remember wasn’t helping him any. 

So Veronica gave him space. She moved in with her dad after his surgery and she didn’t see Logan. She didn’t call, she didn’t text, she didn’t even fucking email. 

She made it six months before it all boiled over. Six months of everyone carefully not talking about it, of running into him on the street because his new place was close enough to her dad’s that that could happen. Six whole months of waiting, just fucking _waiting_ for him to remember. Or at the very least want to try to get to know his own fucking wife.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, Veronica packed her car up and left Neptune for parts unknown. She visited some friends from Stanford and Columbia. She solved a few cases and sent the money back to her dad. She even stopped by her mom’s for an impossibly awkward lunch before swiftly fleeing the state. 

Her dad called frequently, Wallace and Mac texted more, hell even Weevil and Dick checked in with her. But she never heard from Logan.

Wait, that’s not true. She did hear from him once when he offered her a divorce. He thought it cruel for her to have to be married to a man who didn’t know her. But she didn’t want it. She didn’t want to admit defeat, not like that. Running was one thing, she could always go back. But divorce? That felt way too final.

Her dad called as she was nearing the bottom of the bottle and she almost didn’t pick it up. When she did, she regretted it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to her dad, it was more that she didn’t want to hear that tone in his voice. That tone that told her how worried he was about her.

She didn’t want to worry him. 

He asked her to come back to Neptune, just for a visit, and shockingly, she didn’t say no. Even as her brain was screaming at her to stay away from that Hellmouth, her mouth said maybe. Her dad took it as a win and let her go after that.

It was three more months before she gave it serious consideration. To his credit, her dad didn’t bring it up again, just gave her the space to think it over and decide for herself.

When she did decide, it wasn’t because she missed Neptune. She wasn’t sure she’d ever really miss Neptune ever again. No, her decision to go back had nothing to do with the town or even her dad. 

But it had everything to do with one, single phone call.

“Hello,” she answered the phone cautiously. 

“When I said lives ruined and blood shed, I didn’t think it would be mine, you know.” Logan’s voice was a balm to her wounded soul. “Come home, Veronica.”

So she did.


End file.
